These Lives We Live
by rubywolf11
Summary: Travel the years of Hogwarts through a different set of eyes. Experience the laughter, the mystery, the friendship, love, and the heartache. Follow the lives of Fred and George Weasley as they proceed through their Hogwarts careers. With new friends and old faces read about the lives of these infamous pranksters. Starts in the beginning of their third year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so some constructive criticism would be nice**

* * *

"_Shiny happy people holding hands Shiny happy people holding hands Shiny happy people laughing" "And that was Shiny Happy People by R.E.M. making it to number ten this week…." _A hand reached over and shut off the alarm clock. She sat up and looked around her room. The room was clean and neat. The only thing looking out of place was the trunk filled with robes, spell books and most importantly, her wand. She got out of bed and looked at the picture by her alarm clock. It was a picture of her with her two best friends, Fred and George, at the end of last year. Fred and George, looking identical to the last freckle, were on each side of her, grinning identical grins. She hadn't seen either of them in three months, but today term started and she would officially be a third year. With thoughts of her friends she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later she was out of the shower and drying her hair. She stared into her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"Megan sweetie, you better hurry up if you want to eat breakfast before we go." Her mom yelled up.

"I'll be down in a minute," Megan shouted back.

Megan put on a black ruffle tank top with a grey floral skort and some black Keds. She grabbed her trunk and carried it downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom preparing breakfast of eggs and pancakes.

"Morning mom, where is dad?" Megan asked.

"He had to go to work. He said he was sorry he couldn't see you off." Megan's mother said handing Megan a plate. "Now hurry up and eat. We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

Megan finished her breakfast and helped her mother load up her school things into the car. Along with her trunk was a cage that holds a beautiful tan barn owl. Megan had released said owl to fly its way to Hogwarts last night after dropping off some letters.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Megan's mother helped unload the car.

"Now I don't want to receive a letter about you causing trouble. You hear me? At the very least hold off for a month, Can you go a month without landing yourself into trouble?"

"I'll try. I'll see you at Christmas." Megan said hugging her mother goodbye.

Megan reached the wall and casually leaned against it, dragging her and her cart with her.

* * *

Fred Weasley sat in the back of the Ford Anglia. As usual, they were going to arrive ten minutes before the train left. As they finally arrived at the station, his mother rushed everyone out of the car and into King Cross Station.

"Hurry up kids we have to make our way to the platform and the station is packed with muggles, of course so we need to hurry before they notice anything." Mother said.

As they neared the platforms, mother asked, "Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" said Ginny, "Mom can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first."

Percy ran towards the brick wall and disappeared before hitting the wall.

Mother turned to me, "Fred, your next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_I'm George?" Fred said, using George and his favorite joke.

"Sorry, George, dear," Mom said. She falls for it every time.

"Only joking, I am Fred," Fred said as he headed for the wall.

"Hurry up!" George said from behind him. Fred started running towards the wall and ran through it, stopping as he reached the platform.

"Fred! George!" said a familiar voice. Fred turned to see Megan running towards them, her long black hair swinging back in forth in its usual braid. She hugged him and then hugged George. "Late as usual I see. How was your summer?"

"Pretty boring, our mom got mad due to last years end of the year prank and we were on house arrest the hold summer."

"See that's why I don't tell my parents anything. Come on I already have a compartment for us."

Megan led us to an empty compartment and we heaved our trunks up. "Lee has this gigantic spider. You should see it." Megan said as she walked back out onto the platform. Fred and Megan joined the forming crowd around Lee.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." Several people shrieked as a long, hairy leg peaked from the box.

"Cool hun?" Megan said.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"I'll be right back." Fred told Megan and headed towards the direction of George's voice.

Fred helped George put some first year's trunk onto the train.

"Thanks" The first year said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What's that?" George said pointing to the first years forehead.

"Blimey," Fred said, seeing the lightning scar. "Are you —?"

"He is," said George. "Aren't you?"

"What?" said the first year.

"_Harry Potter_." chorused both of them.

"Oh, him," said the first year. "I mean, yes, I am."

George and I stared at him until mom yelled for us. "Coming, mom" we said in union. We hopped off the train and towards are mother. She took out her handkerchief and was rubbing Ron's nose.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" Mom asked.

"He's coming now," said Ron moving away from mother.

Percy came out from the crowd showing off his prefect badge.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said Fred, acting surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy interrupting their banter.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred.

"Because he's a _prefect_," mother said fondly..

"All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned towards Fred and George.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." George said.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." Fred said.

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" George said.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" asked Fred.

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter_!"

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…" Ginny begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo."

"Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor _dear_— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mom other suddenly became very serious. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

The train began to whistle and mom shooed us on the train. Ginny started to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Said Fred trying to cheer her up.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." George said earning a smile from Ginny.

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mom." George shouted as the train rounded the corner. "Hey where did Ron go?"

"Probably to go see Harry Potter," Fred said. "We should go introduce ourselves."

Fred and George headed towards the compartment that they left the Boy-Who-Lived in.

"Hey Ron," George said."Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron said.

"Harry," said Fred, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

Fred and George departed the compartment and headed towards their compartment.

* * *

Several hours had pass since Megan had boarded the train. She was sitting in between Fred and George while Angelina sat between Lee and Alicia. Megan had been stuck listening to Angelina Johnson drone on and on about her vacation for the pass hour.

"Freddy, I'm bored," Megan said interrupting Angelina talk on her trip to Spain.

"Well that makes two of us," Fred replied in a bored tone.

"Was anyone even listening to my story?" Angelina asked.

"Race you to the other end?" Fred asked Megan as Alicia Spinnet said "I was Angelina. It is very interesting."

"What are we five?" Megan asked staring at Fred. George rolled his eyes at the pair and slid the door open as both Megan and Fred bolted from their seats and towards the door. Pushing Fred out of the way, Megan ran through the door.

"Hey!" Fred shouted after her, sprinting to catch up.

"Get out of the way firstie!" Megan shouted at a brown bushy haired girl who was standing in the corridor. She quickly hopped into the compartment she was standing in front of. Megan sprinted faster, sensing Fred catching up. Fred and Megan reached the wall at the same time.

"I win." Megan panted heading back towards the compartment.

"Actually, I believe I touched the wall first so technically I won." Fred pointed out.

"But my whole body was at the wall while you only stretched out your hand so I win." Megan replied.

A voiced filled the hall way. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Megan and Fred quickly changed into their school robes and met the others by the black carriages. The six of them squeezed into a single carriage and it started its way up to Hogwarts.

"I'm excited for our new classes. Which ones did you guys pick again?" Angelina asked.

"I took Divination and Muggle Studies." Alicia said.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies," said George.

"Arithmancy and Muggle Studies," Fred said.

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes," Megan said.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Lee said.

"What about you Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Well Fred, I took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Angelina said as the carriage arrived at the Hogwarts Castle.

They made their way up the path to the castle and through to the Great Hall. They all secured a spot at the Gryffindor table and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. As the last couple students found spots at their respected tables, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. The sorting hat sang its song and the sorting began. The houses applauded the arrival of each new student to their house. A silence filled the air as the name Harry Potter was called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Megan watched as Fred and George started yelling, "We got Potter! We Got Potter!"

Megan leaned towards Fred. "What was with the cheer? What's special about this Potter kid?" she whispered.

"You're kidding me right?" Fred asked seriously.

"No." Megan said. "I have never heard of him. Is he a child of a famous person or something?"

"You can't be serious. You are at the top of our class. How the hell do you not know who Harry Potter is? He's the Boy Who Lived for crying out loud." Fred said incredulously.

"Well I'm sorry if I was raised by muggles and the History of Magic teacher is too incompetent to teach us anything except stupid goblin wars." Megan said. Megan turned away from Fred and focused on the sorting.

"Megan …"

"Welcome," Dumbledore said interrupting Fred mid sentence. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You."

Dumbledore sat back down and the feast began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in the update. I had a really busy month. I'm planning on updating weekly.**

* * *

Fred and George spent the rest of dinner explaining to Megan who Harry Potter is, with Lee and Angelina throwing in comments here and there. As the food began to disappear, Dumbledore stood up and started his opening speech.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore said his eyes flashing towards Megan, Fred, and George. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.,, And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore."

Halfway through the speech Megan zoned out and started doodling on her napkin. She quickly lifted her head up when Professor Dumbledore mention "painful death".

"Everybody pick their favorite tune" Said Dumbledore.

"Funeral?" Fred and George asked Megan.

"Funeral." Megan responded

"And off we go," Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall filled with sound as the students bellowed the school song.

"…Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot," sang Megan, Fred, and George in the tune of a funeral march while Professor Dumbledore conducted from the head table.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Off you trot? What are we horses?" Megan said to Fred.

Fred chuckled. "He gets madder every year."

"So true," Megan said as they walked up the marble staircase to find Percy being attacked by a bundle of sticks. "Good old Peeves. I kind of missed him over the summer."

"Ooh, I don't envy that kid," George said as Peeves dropped the sticks on a first year.

As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Percy stated the password, Caput Draconis, and everyone scrambled into the common room.

"Caput Draconis? What the heck does that even mean?" Fred asked.

"Head of the dragon," Megan answered. Fred, George, and Lee stared at her. "Am I the only one who pays attention in Astronomy? What am I saying? Of course I am."

"We just don't see the point in wasting our time learning about the sky when it has no relevance to where we're headed in life." George said.

"Which is where exactly?" Megan asked pointedly.

"We got five years to figure that out." Fred said as they split off to their respected dorms.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules for the year.

"Well this schedule sucks," Megan said. "Mondays we have double potions followed by a double period of transfiguration."

"But we have a free period right after it followed by dinner." Fred said.

"I don't. I have ancient runes." Megan said

"Sucks to be you. But we don't have a potion or transfiguration class until Thursday." George said.

The hall was becoming empty fast as students got up and started heading to their classes. Fred picked up his schedule. "I guess it is time to head off towards Arithmancy"

"Come on Lee; let's go to Care of Magical Creatures." George said as he and Lee got up and left the table. "See you guys in Muggle Studies."

* * *

As Professor Kettleburn explained the importance of the flobberworms Lee and George hung in the back.

"This class is so boring. Why did I take it again?" Lee asked.

"Obviously to learn the proper way to take care of flobberworms," George replied.

"I should have taken Ancient Runes," Lee said.

"Yeah but then you be stuck in a class with only Angelina and Megan," George said.

"I don't know how Fred doesn't notice the bickering between the two of them," Lee said.

"That's because they are on their good behavior around him. You should have seen them over the summer. They both came to our house at the same time for a week. They were perfectly fine around Fred but the minute he left the room; well let's just say our mom has banned us from ever bringing friends over to our house for extended periods of time." George said.

"I wish I could have gone instead of being stuck had home all summer." Lee said.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordan! Now that you have finished your side conversation would you like to answer the question now?" sternly said Professor Kettleburn asked.

"And what exactly was the question?" George asked innocently.

"Maybe next time you could pay attention in class. Mr. Diggory do you know the answer?"

"The flobberworms prefer to eat lettuce but will eat any vegetable that is ….."

* * *

As the bell rang signaling the start of the next class, Fred, George, Alicia, and Megan sat together at one of the tables. Megan looked around at the Muggle Studies classroom and got a very bad feeling. All the posters and models were of really outdated muggle technology that wasn't used in the muggle world anymore. As the bell finished ringing the Muggle Studies Professor walked into the room dressed in what looked like a toga from the Ancient Rome period.

"Hello class, I see my outfit has gained some giggles out of some of you. As weird as this outfit may be this is the typical article of clothing that muggles wear that live near the Mediterranean Sea…" The Professor stated as she went into her welcoming speech.

'You got to be freaking kidding me,' Megan thought as the teacher continued on the different ways that muggles wear the toga.

"Well that was interesting," Fred said as they made their way to lunch.

"Yeah interesting and completely incorrect," Alicia said.

"You mean muggles don't actually wear those crazy robes?" George asked.

"They did in like the tenth century." Megan remarked. "No wonder there is so much hate towards muggleborns. The wizardly world is completely ignorant to the many advances in the muggle world."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Fred and George found themselves being stalked by Oliver Wood.

"Hey guys. I schedule qudditch try outs for this upcoming week at eight," Oliver said.

"Isn't it a little early to be having qudditch tryouts?" George asked

"I want to win the house cup this year. Gryffindor has not won the cup since your brother graduated and it is time to win it again." Oliver stated.

"You do realize it has only been a year since Charlie graduated right?" Fred asked.

"I want to win this year and if you want to stay on the team you'll be at the field Monday morning at six."

"Wait you said try outs are at eight," George started

"Why do we have to be at the pitch at six?" Fred finished.

"Because I'm having a meeting with the remaining members of last years team to discuss the upcoming season. Now I got to run. Could you guys tell Alicia and Angelina for me? Thanks guys! See you on Monday." Oliver said as he headed for his next class.

"She your friend you can tell her," George said as they headed towards the greenhouses.

"But that is why you should tell them because you don't care if Angelina is mad at you." Fred said as they came upon the greenhouses.

"And why would I be mad at you?" Angelina asked.

"What? How do you keep doing that? Twice in one week. Fred are we losing our touch?" George wondered.

"Oliver Wood was made qudditch captain." Fred said.

"Wait, he was the keeper right? Obsessed over everything last year's captain said or did." Angelina asked.

"The one and only." George stated.

"Let me guess, starting at the crack of dawn." Angelina said.

"Yeah he is holding a meeting at six on Monday morning," Fred said.

"Awesome," Angelina murmured sarcastically.

"Okay every one hustle in. No more than four to a table," ordered Professor Sprout.

Fred, George, and Angelina sat down at one of the tables and were quickly joined by Alicia.

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys." Lee muttered sarcastically as he sat at the only available table left.

"Aren't we missing someone?" George asked.

"Yeah where is Megan?" Alicia asked.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Fred stated.

"Well she was in Ancient Runes." Angelina said.

"Quiet down class. Today we are going to learn how to property place..." Professor Sprout started.

About halfway through the class Megan walked in. She walked up to Professor Sprout and handed her a piece of parchment paper. They talked quietly for a minute and then Megan went and sat next to Lee. Professor Sprout continued on her lecture.

"What's wrong with her?" Alicia asked prompting Fred to take a closer look.

Megan was clearly distracted and kept glancing towards the door. Fred caught her eye and she gave a reassuring smile and rolled her eyes telling him it's nothing. Fred raised an eyebrow and gave her his best _I don't believe you look. _She sighed and nodded her head and then turned her attention back towards Professor Sprout.

"What just happened?" Angelina said when Fred turned back towards the table.

"Nothing. Megan said she fine." Fred said.

"How does he know?" Alicia asked confused.

"Eye talk. Fred and Megan perfected it over the summer. Its really weird actually. They have entire conversations without saying anything."

"That is a little weird." Angelina said.

"You don't know the half of it." George said.

"Shut up," Fred said.

* * *

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine," Megan said."What did I miss?"

"Class wise nothing important. She is still reviewing from last year."

"So why are we stuck with the Ravenclaws?" Megan whispered.

"Because your best friends ditch you for hotter girls." one of the Ravenclaws whispered as he turned around to face them.

"Shut up Michael." Lee said. "Fred and George wouldn't do that."

"Well Fred might." Megan said glancing towards the other table where Alicia and Angelina were shaking with hidden laughter while Fred whispered something to them. George just sat looking bored.

"Well when you finally wake up and smell the roses, you are welcome to hang out with me." Micheal said to Megan.

"Careful, If I didn't know any better I swear you were flirting with me." Megan said.

"Please you remind me of my sister to much for there to be any romantic interest between us." Micheal said. "But I'm always open to knew things."

"That sweet of you but I'm gonna have to put your offer on hold for the time being." Megan said. "But if you ever decide to stop being a prat come look me up."

"You'll be beggin for this one day." Micheal said.

"Can't wait," Megan replied sarcastically.

Micheal winked at Megan and turned his attention back towards the Professor. Chuckling Megan scooted closer to Lee.

"Should I be concerned about that open display of flirting?" Lee asked.

"Nope. Lee, I need you to do something for me," Megan whispered to Lee while maintaining the look of concentration towards the teacher.

"What do you need?" Lee whispered inconspicuously.

"Class is about to end and I need you to distract Fred. So I can get away," Megan replied. "He going to want to know what happen and I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"And why would I do that?" Lee asked.

"For the joy of knowing you helped a friend?" Megan said then added after Lee's look. "I pay you five galleons."

"Deal. See you at dinner." Lee said as the bell rang.

"Hey Fred! Did you see…." Megan heard as she made a dash for the door merging with the other exiting students. When she exited the greenhouse and took off towards the castle in a dead sprint.

* * *

"Lee I don't see how you think I could help you with that. Wait a minute. Where's Megan?" Fred asked.

"What! I swear she was right behind me."

"You're not a very good liar Lee," George said.

"I thought you were done being used by her," Fred said trying to think of where Megan would go.

"I am but she said she would pay me five galleons if I distracted you guys." Lee said.

"Wait you two actually plan this?" George said.

"Yeah we were just kidding around but now, what the heck Lee." Fred said.

"Uh, hey is that a giant monkey?" Lee said pointing towards the forest.

"Lee I don't see anything. Do you Fred?" George asked looking towards the forest.

"No. Lee where did you see it?" Fred asked turning back around. Then he shouted once he saw Lee retreating figure sprinting towards the castle. "Damn you Lee!"

Fred and George raced towards the castle in pursuit of Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! **

* * *

Planning to avoid dinner, Megan was heading towards the kitchen from the library. Her talk with Professor McGonagall had really agitated her. It brought back painful memories. Even though she was only six when it had happen, she still had vivid memories from that time period. The sound of shouting voices and clattering feet pulled her out of her train of thoughts. Recognizing Lee's voice ahead of her she stopped and half hid behind a suit of armor.

"I said I was sorry!" Lee yelled running into view.

'Poor Lee,' Megan thought while she tried to suppress her laughter. Lee's skin was turned hot pink and his hair was bright neon green. Unfortunately for Megan though, Fred had noticed her.

"Oi, Megan!" Fred yelled.

'Shoot' Megan thought as she took off.

* * *

"Hey get back here!" Fred yelled. "Can you handle finishing Lee alone brother?" Fred added in a slightly quieter tone.

"Got you cover. Now go get her. I see you at dinner." George said.

Fred sprinted after Megan. Since she had a head start, Fred managed to lose sight of her after she turned out of the corridor. Panting, Fred leaned against the wall. Trying to catch his breath, Fred leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. While this did nothing to help him breathe it did alert him to a piece of parchment being scrunched up in his pocket. 'I'm such an idiot,' Fred thought as he pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Fred said. As the ink filled the page, Fred searched for Megan's dot. Spotting her dot heading towards the North Tower, Fred started heading towards the tower using a different, less complicated path.

Fred watched as Megan leaned against the wall after checking behind her.

"I take it your done running now?" Fred said coming out from behind the statue he was currently hiding behind.

Megan swore loudly and then turned to look at him. "How the hell did you find me?"

He just lifted up the piece of parchment.

"Crap, I forgot about that." Megan said.

"So you going to tell me what is going on? "

"Nothing really, McGonagall just called me into the office because she couldn't how good I did on the end of the year exam last year." Megan said.

"No seriously," Fred said not buying it.

"What makes you think that's not the truth?"

"Because you wouldn't have paid Lee five galleons to distract me if it were."

"He told you! That good for nothing…. wait till I get my hands on him," Megan said as she started edging her way down the corridor.

"Not so fast. If you are not going to tell you at least got to give me a good enough reason why not." Fred said. Megan sighed in defeat and sat down against the wall.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody and that includes George. Can you handle that Fred?" Megan asked.

Fred pondered that question. George and Fred told each other everything. That's one of the reasons they are so close. Yet, Fred was very close to Megan too and even though her actions speak otherwise, he could tell she was dying for someone to talk to about it. "I promise not to tell anybody." Fred eventually decided as he sat down beside her.

"Okay so you remember my mom and dad? You met them in this summer when you picked me up." Megan stated.

"Yeah, kind of" Fred said wondering where this was going.

"Well my mom and dad weren't always my mom and dad." Megan continued.

"I don't understand. How can your parents not be your parents?" Fred said.

"Because they adopted me when I was almost seven." Megan asked. "I used to live with my birth father until I was six. When I was six my father got himself thrown in jail for life so I was sent to a foster home."

"Why was we thrown in jail?" Fred asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Megan said. "But that's not really important. What is is the fact that he was killed last night in prison."

"Why does this concern you?" Fred asked.

"Because he was tortured before his death. "

"That could have been for any number of reasons. It doesn't have to concern you." Fred said.

"I thought that too until I was told that his cause of death was the killing curse." Megan said.

* * *

"Can you please return me to my actual color? Please!" Lee pleaded to George.

"Sorry, I can't. Megan has all the antidotes on her. I guess you'll just have to ask her during dinner." George said smirking.

"But people are staring," Lee whined.

"Not my fought you don't know when to hold your tongue." George said. "Hey look it Alicia and Angelina."

"No!" Lee said grabbing George as he turned to head towards the girls.

"What?"

"I don't want them to see me like this." Lee said.

"News flash Lee, I think anyone within a 40 mile radius would see you." George said.

"Ugh. I don't know why I'm still friends with you three." Lee said as Angelina and Alicia spotted them and headed their way.

"I don't know what to say Lee. Your attire… well it definitely flashy." Alicia giggled while Angelina outright laughed.

"What the poor boy do this time?" Angelina gasped out through laughter.

"Absolutely nothing," Lee stated. "I am nothing but a poor victim of these three demons that terrorize our school."

"Aw you poor baby," Angelina said.

"He was bribed by Megan to distract us after class and he had the audacity to run away Fred and I," George said matter of factly.

"Change him back George," Alicia said.

"As I already told Lee, I neither have the ability or the will to turn him back. He will have to speak with Megan for that."

"It looks like your screwed Lee because Pitler is not going to be too happy you told on her," Angelina said. "Come on guys, It is time for dinner."

* * *

"We should probably go to the common room to get the antidote for Lee and drop our stuff off," Fred suggested to Megan as they were leaving the North Tower.

"Yeah Lee has been through enough today. Besides, we need to combine our supplies from over the summer anyway." Megan said. Fred and Megan walked in a comfortable silence on their way to the common room. As they approach the stairs to the individual dormitories Megan finally broke the silence.

"I'll go grab my supplies and meet you in your dormitory." Megan headed up the stairs leading to the female dormitories while Fred went up the ones leading to the male dormitories. Fred put his schoolbag down next to his bed and was grabbing out his bag of supplies when Megan walked in. She was only carrying two small bags, one blue and one green.

"My parents confiscated most of my supplies this summer. I think they had hoped it would stop me from getting into a lot of trouble this year." Megan explained. "These were the only two I manage to hide by claiming they birthday presents."

"So what is in the bags?" Fred asked.

"One has color changing and feature changing powders and potions, like the ones you used on Lee earlier, and the other one has the antidote potions for them." Megan paused and then added. "I had to take the labels off them though so they would pass my parents inspection and I kind of forgotten which bag was which."

"Did you ever touch the bottles, except when you took the labels off, since last year?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Then the antidotes are in the blue bag," Fred said.

"Are you positive?" Megan asked.

"Ninety percent."

"Then I'm ten percent positive that I want one from the green bag." Megan said pocketing a bottle from the green bag. She looked at the small pile of stuff on Fred's bed. "We definitely need to get more stuff. Good thing we get to go on Hogsmede trips this year."

"And with what money do we plan on buying this stuff with?" Fred pointed out.

"Good point. So what are we going to do when we run out of stuff?" Megan asked.

"Well we could try to create our own stuff." Fred mentioned as separated his supplies into piles on what they do.

"Create our own stuff?" Megan pondered. "It would definitely save us a lot of money."

"So you agree?"

"Agree to what?"

"That we should start creating our own stuff?" Fred stopped what he was doing and looked up at Megan.

"It sounds like an awesome idea, but what happens once we leave Hogwarts? What will we do with the stuff we created?" Megan asked conflicted.

"Remember last year when we were given the option to pick electives?" Megan nodded. "George and I put in a lot of thought on what we wanted to do with our lives after Hogwarts. Well thinking about it we realize the only thing we really enjoy is making other people laugh. After realizing that, we tried to think of what we could do that would also involved what we are good at. So we decide that we want to create our own joke shop."

"A joke shop? You mean like Zonko's?" Megan said skeptically.

"It is just an idea we were thinking on. A store with all different types of pranking objects. How cool would that be," Fred said.

"That sounds pretty awesome, but you realize how much work that is going to be right? Do you even know the first thing about running a business?" Megan pointed out.

"No, but you do. Doesn't your dad own a business or something," Fred said.

"Yeah but.."

"But what?" Fred interrupted. " We have five years to figure all this out so stop making me regret telling you."

"Your right. This is a brilliant idea! Why didn't we think of this before?" Megan said, her voiced laced with false enthusiasm.

"See, now that was a much better reaction. Try to hide the falseness though when you tell George that." Fred said.

"I keep that in mind," Megan said dryly. "I'm hungry. Can we head to dinner now?"

* * *

Dinner was just beginning to start when Megan and Fred walked in.

"Thank God." Lee said standing up. "Megan please tell me you have the antidote please."

"Of course I do, here, just drink a couple drops and you should be as good as new." Megan said taking the bottle out of her pocket.

"Thanks," Lee said reaching to take the bottle. As he looked at the bottle he added. "Are you sure this is the right one."

"Yeah I got it from the green bag." Megan said causing George to turn away from his conversation with Angelina. When it looked like he was going to say something Megan added. "Wait, I should give you the five galleons now too."

Megan reached into her other pocket and pulled out five galleons and was about to drop them into Lee's hand when he suddenly jerked it back. "You put something on them didn't you?" Lee accused seeing George's quizzical glance.

"You are way too paranoid. You helped me out, granted you didn't do a very good job, but you did try. So why would I curse the money?" Megan said.

"I guess you have a point," Lee said grabbing the money from Megan and pocketed it.

Lee then poured a couple drops into his cup. As Lee started to drink from his glass Megan turned towards Fred. "Hmm. Now that I think about it, you might have been right about the antidotes being in the blue bag."

"What!" Lee said spitting his pumpkin juice all over the table and Angelina who was unfortunately sitting across from him.

"Lee!" Angelina screamed.

"What is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall as she approach the Gryffindor table.

"I am innocent I swear." Lee said as colorful dots started appearing all over his body.

"You two," Professor McGonagall said pointing at Fred and Megan. "Detention ."

"I don't think it is fair that you automatically assume it is their fought Professor." George said.

"Would you like to join them in detention Mr. Weasley?"

"Not really, No."

"Then I advise that you shut your mouth." With that Professor McGonagall left the table.

"This isn't fair. George did more than either you or I did but he gets off Scott free." Megan said. "Well there goes my mother wish of staying out of trouble."

"Like you would have lasted a month anyway," Fred said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter!**

* * *

"You do realize that we have over two months before qudditch games start right?" Angelina asked Oliver Wood the following Monday morning.

"Of course I do. What kind of qudditch captain do you take me for?" Oliver asked.

"Then why do you have tryouts schedule for the second week of school?" Angelina demanded.

"Yeah, we normally don't start until October," George added.

"And why did you schedule tryouts for a Monday night and not a Saturday?" Angelina asked.

"If you let me start the meeting you will know why."

"You couldn't have had this meeting at a decent time?" Fred asked trying to keep himself awake.

"As you all know Gryffindor has not won the qudditch cup since I have been on the team," Oliver wood said ignoring Fred's comment. "Since last year's captain graduated, we now have an open chaser spot and the seeker position is also up for grabs."

"You woke us up at six in the morning to tell us something we all already know?" Angelina said. She started to get up. "I am going back to bed."

"Wait, I haven't even discussed tryouts yet." Oliver wood said.

"When do you have the chasers scheduled?"Angelina asked.

"At eight, they are right after dinner."

"Then I'll be back here by eight," Angelina stated as she walked out of the room.

"Considering there are only three of us left, I think we should finish this meeting over breakfast in the Great Hall." George said.

"I second that motion," Fred said as he stood up. Fred and George headed out the door. Fred yelled back. "You coming Oliver?"

"No, I'm got to go over a few things." Oliver yelled back.

"Suit yourself," George said. They went on their way to the castle. As it was only six thirty in the morning, the Great Hall was almost completely empty. There were just a few students here and there. After finishing their breakfast, Fred and George started a game of Gobstones. Fred and George got tired of the game and ended up just sitting quietly with their heads resting on their arms. Around seven thirty, Megan finally entered the hall.

"Good morning, you ready for Defense Against the Darks Arts?" Megan asked cheerfully as she added chocolate chip pancakes to her plate.

"No," Fred said, his voice coming out muffled.

"Why such the glum faces?"

"Oliver is the new qudditch captain and he scheduled a meeting for all the previous players at six this morning," George started.

"And all he told us was that we needed a replacement seeker and chaser. We woke up at five in the morning to be told something we already knew," Fred finished.

"Shame you didn't followed Megan's lead and not joined the qudditch team." Megan responded.

"Fred thinks Megan should still tryout for the team." Fred said.

"And work with Johnson? Megan thinks not."

"Fred doesn't understand why you don't want to play."

"Because flying in the air trying to score goals that don't really affect the game isn't very appealing to Megan."

"Why are we referring to ourselves in the third person? George would like to know." George interrupted. Fred and Megan just started at George. "What?"

"Nothing," Megan said as she continued to eat her breakfast. A second year Gryffindor came up to the group.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall told me to give you this," She said, handing Megan a piece of rolled up parchment. "She said it was for both you and Fred."

"Thanks, your Katie Bell right?" Megan asked.

" Yeah."

"Thought so. Can you tell this idiot that there is more to life than playing qudditch." Megan said pointing at Fred.

"I wish I could but I actually enjoy qudditch and am hoping to make the team tonight at try outs." Katie Bell said.

"Oh, well good luck then," Megan said as a smirk planted itself on Fred face.

"Thanks," Katie Bell said while heading back to her group of friends.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Megan said reading the parchment. "We have detention tonight at ten, which is right after your tryouts."

"You're kidding," Fred said grabbing the parchment. "Polishing the silver in the trophy room! That will take forever."

"Yep, I'm so glad I don't have three hours of tryouts before hand." Megan said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go to detention all together." George said smugly.

* * *

Planning on finishing her homework, Megan headed to the common room after dinner. As she was taking out an assignment, Lee asked if he could join her and then he too grabbed out his assignments. They were both working diligently when Professor McGonagall walked in and moved towards their table.

"Mr. Jordan, may I speak to you for a minute," Professor McGonagall asked

"Uh, sure." Lee got up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room.

'What did that boy get himself into now?' Megan thought as she started to put away her finished homework. A few minutes later Lee came back into the room practically bouncing with excitement.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Lee said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Guess!"

"I don't know, uh did you win something?" Megan guessed having no idea what could be making Lee this excited.

"Close, very close. Professor McGonagall said I could do the commentary during the qudditch games." Lee said enthusiastically.

"Why is everyone so qudditch focus," Megan complained. Upon seeing Lee's deflating face she added, "Sorry Lee that was mean."

"It's okay," Lee said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you," Megan said. "Lee that's awesome, how did you get Professor McGonagall to agree?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Hey you wouldn't happen to want to help me come up with events for Divination would you? "

"Why not, what kind of events do you need?" Megan asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be predicting the future and Professor Trelawney likes tragedies so." Lee said.

"Okay how about you lose a bet against George and it costs you greatly." Megan said.

"That will work; try to make them more tragic though."

"How about an argument causes you to lose…. to lose a close friend"

"That's okay but it's not tragic enough, something more like I fall into a freezing lake and almost drown"

"Fine, what about you become forced to live on the run after tragic events occur or..."

Megan and Lee made up predictions until Megan had to leave for her detention.

Fred and George were in the locker room changing out of their qudditch robes. As they exited the locker room, they waited with the others for Oliver to come out with the results. When it was quarter after ten Oliver finally came out of the locker room.

"I want everyone to know that they all did really good and even though you might not have made the team you still…"

"Oliver can you hurry this up I was supposed to be at the trophy room fifteen minutes ago."

"Fine, Chasers are Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinet, Beaters are Fred and George. I am planning for another tryout for seekers on Saturday." Oliver said and then went on his way towards the castle.

"Yes! I made the team! I'm not a reserve again." Alicia said happily.

"Yeah, Hey you guys should sneak us to the kitchens so we can celebrate and get acquainted with our newest member of our team." Angelina said putting her arm around Katie.

"I wish we could but I have to go to detention." Fred said.

"Shame, I really wanted to celebrate with you, it won't be the same without you." Angelina said. Leaning towards Fred she added, "She would want you to go, especially since it was her fought you two were landed with a detention."

"I don't know," said Fred.

"You know she will forgive you. And if for some bizarre reason she doesn't, well you can just blame me."

"Well I'm already twenty minutes late," Fred said checking his watch. "What's another fifteen?"

"Yes!" Angelina said hugging Fred.

Fred ignored the look George sent his way and allowed Angelina to drag him towards the castle, Alicia, Katie, and George followed behind them.

* * *

Megan was finishing her tenth trophy and was wondering for the hundredth time where Fred was. She originally thought tryouts ran late, but it was almost eleven and Megan was beginning to wonder if he was even coming. A little after eleven Megan's attention turned to the sound of the door opening. Filling up with hope, Megan turned towards the door. That hope came crashing down though when Michael, not Fred, entered through the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Michael said. "Or I might change my mind on helping you polish all these trophies."

"Why would you do that?" Megan said confused. Despite all the "flirting" they did they weren't actually friends.

"I figured you might want some help since Weasley ditch you."

"How did you know Fred… wait how did you even know where I was?" Megan asked as she grabbed another trophy.

"Well I saw the Weasley's twins taking the qudditch team to the kitchens to celebrate or something and just happen to over hear that Fred was ditching detention and figured I had nothing better to do." Michael said as he grabbed a trophy and started to polish it. "As for how I found you, I have my ways."

"Whatever," Megan said. After a long pause she added, "Why would you want to hang out with me anyway?"

"Again I have my reasons," Michael said. "But if it makes you feel any better, Weasley wasn't originally going to ditch you. Johnson can just be really persuasive at times."

"That makes me feel so much better," Megan muttered sarcastically. An awkward silence fell as they continued to polish the trophies. It was a little after midnight when they finally finished polishing all the trophies. Hearing the sound of someone approaching, Michael gave Megan a panic look. "Just hide in one of the cabinets."

Michael gave her a relief look and ran to a cabinet near the back. Michael shut the cabinet door at the same time Professor McGonagall opened the door to the trophy room. "Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"I told him to go on off to bed about fifteen minutes ago Professor. He was really tired due to all the qudditch stuff the new captain made the team do today. I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be exhausted for lessons tomorrow. Especially yours," Megan said.

"You're not lying to me Miss Pitler are you?"

"Do you really think I would polish all these trophies by myself?" Megan asked.

"Okay then, here is a pass in case a prefect stops you on your way to common room," Said Professor McGonagall. On her way out she added, "Make notice of the fact that the pass is only good for the corridors leading to the common room. Do not think that I gave you a free pass to wonder around the castle."

"She is gone," Megan said a couple of seconds after Professor McGonagall left the room.

"Good, I was starting to get cramped up in there," Michael said coming out of the cabinet. They both exited the room.

"Well, thanks for helping," Megan said walking away from the trophy room.

"Hey wait! I'll walk you to your common room," Michael said walking after her.

"Okay this is getting a little weird. You sure you don't have romantic feelings for me?" Megan teased.

"Romantic feelings for a mudblood? I would rather die." Michael teased back.

"You're such a prat," Megan said.

"You know you love me," Michael said.

"In your dreams," Megan said.

"I can't wait," Michael said. Megan rolled her eyes at him. "Come with me I want to show you something,"

"Show me what?" Megan said shaking off his arm and stopped walking.

"It's a secret," Michael said and then added when she wouldn't move, "Come on, Don't you trust me?"

"Not particularly, no," Megan replied.

"Humor me," Michael asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this in the morning," Megan said as she let Michael drag her down the corridor.

"That's the spirit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Megan asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you, it's a secret." Michael said dragging Megan up another flight of stairs.

"Here we are," Michael said stopping in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance.

"This is your big secret? A piece of tapestry that I must have walked by thousands of times before?" Megan said. Upon seeing Michael walking back and forth asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking," Michael said.

"Of what?"

"What I'm going to show you."

"So it's not this lame piece of …. whoa." Megan said as a door started to appear on the wall opposite of the tapestry. "What in the world?"

"I told you you'll be surprised," Michael said opening the door.

"But how…it's not even on the…" Megan trailed off as she followed him in.

"It's not even on what?"

"Nothing. What is this place?" Megan said for they were surrounded by tons and tons of stuff. Forgotten broomsticks, furniture, books, thousands and thousands of books, jewelry, and tons of other stuff cluttered the room.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to hide some dung bombs from Filch and this room magically appeared." Michael stated.

"So how do you get in here?" Megan asked as she browsed the book titles.

"You just walk back and forth in the hallway a couple of times repeating in your head what you need." Michael replied.

"Really?" Megan asked grabbing a book off the shelf.

"Interesting," Michael stated.

"What?" Megan asked as she picked up another book.

"I didn't take you for the reading type, I thought you were one of those no work all play types," Michael said picking up heavily bloodstained axe.

"I need something to do when Fred and George are off playing qudditch." Megan said putting down the books.

"Speaking of Fred, why did you tell Professor McGonagall he was at detention?" Michael said curiously while looking at the axe.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Megan said.

"Do you let Fred get away with everything?" Michael asked throwing the axe on top of a pile of junk. "Do you let him copy your essays too?"

"No!" Megan replied.

"Yeah you probably write them for him," Michael stated.

"You're such a…"

"Prat?" Michael interrupted. "You need to get some better insults."

"What I need is to stop socializing with you," Megan retorted.

"Ooh, struck a nerve there didn't I?" Michael said.

"Well I had enough of you," Megan said as she moved towards the door.

"Not so fast," Michael said. He followed her out of the room and grabbed the top half of her arm.

"Let me go!" Megan demanded as the door behind her disappeared into the wall.

"Promise you won't tell the Weasleys about the room." Michael stated.

"You can't tell me what to do," Megan said as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp. His sudden change in demeanor startled her. She was beginning to wish she hadn't left her wand in her bag.

"Promise," Michael menaced as he tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me," Megan whimpered.

"Promise." Michael said as he stared at her with angry eyes.

"I promise," Megan said in a small voice. She stared at Michael as he released her arm and started walking down the corridor.

"You coming Pitler?" Michael yelled. "Or are you just going to stand there all night?"

Megan just followed him in response. She kept at least three feet of space between her and Michael. She was still shocked over what just happen. It was like he just snapped, going from harmless teasing to frightening anger in a split second. Her arm still hurt where he grabbed it. She thought as he led her towards the Gryffindor tower. Michael seemed to have cooled down on the way, because when they reached the doorway he was his normal happy self.

"Look Pitler, about what happen, I'm uh… I'm sorry," Michael said. Megan didn't response; she just stared at the ground. "Megan I'm sorry I grabbed you, Megan! Look at me!"

When Megan didn't look up from the ground Michael grabbed her and yanked her head up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Megan automatically flinched as Michael raised his hand as if he was about to smack her. Suddenly Michael released her and quickly stepped backwards. He placed both hands on his the back of his head and started uttering random nonsense as he walked around in circles. Extremely confused as to what was happening, Megan grabbed for Michael's wand, which was sticking out of his back pocket. Moving to the wall opposite of him, Megan kept the wand pointed at him. In a shaky voice Megan asked, "What the hell is going on Michael?"

"He's going to kill me when he finds out!" Michael continued to utter.

"Who is going to kill you? Find out what?" Megan asked trying to figure out how she could get around Michael and through the door.

"I'm sorry Megan, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Michael pleaded. "God, I'm such an idiot. I always do this, I always mess up. You know what's funny Pitler? I must of promise myself thousands of times that I would never become my father, but I just let the anger consume me just like he did."

"Your father hits you?"

"What?" Michael said as he looked up at her.

"You just said you were like your father."

"Don't talk about my father. You don't know crap about him. This was a stupid idea. Give me my wand," Michael demanded. "Now you filthy mudblood."

Megan slowly extended her arm out to Michael, who then promptly snatched the wand and took off running. Megan walked through the door and up the steps, through her dormitory and in to the safety of the bathroom. She undressed in a stunned daze. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, at the purplish marks that had started to appear on her skin. She forced her eyes away and turned on the water a shower. 'None of this would have happen had Fred just shown up,' Megan thought angrily as she waited for the water to heat up. She couldn't get Michael's angry eyes out of her head; they reminded her so much of him. She hated him, hated how even though he was dead he still had control over her. It wasn't until she stepped into the shower, with the burning hot streams of water flinging on her, that the tears she was trying so hard to stop came streaming down her face.

Megan slept in pass breakfast and ignored the other girls' attempts to wake her up. She stared at the top of the bed deep in thought as first and second period came and went. The later it became, the angrier she got. Her therapist always told her in times like this she need to think of happier things, but the only happy things she could think of involved Fred, which would only refuel her anger. Her anger for Fred nowhere reached the anger she felt towards Michael at that particular moment though. She could forgive Fred but she couldn't forgive Michael, especially since he brought back memories of him. Michael, who had no right to touch her, no right to yell at her, to threaten her, he would pay she decided. He would regret ever laying a hand on her. With her new resolution, Megan got up out of bed, dressed, and made her way to the Great Hall, where lunch was just about to start.

* * *

Fred wasn't too concerned when Megan skipped Arithmancy and Muggle Studies the following morning. He probably would have too had he actually gone to the detention. Skipping detention seemed like a good idea last night, but now… not so much. But Megan still hadn't shown up and it was almost halfway through lunch. Fred was getting ready to leave to go check on her via the map when she walked into the hall.

"Wow she looks really pissed off," George said. "Thank God I am not you right now."

"Shut up," Fred said. Lee started chuckling as Fred tried to decide what to do.

"What is she doing," Lee asked because Megan wasn't heading to the Gryffindor table, she was heading to the Ravenclaw table.

"I don't know," Fred said. Fred watched puzzled as Megan stood behind Michael and tap his shoulder.

"I wonder what he d…" George broke off as Michael fell to the floor screaming and clutching his face.

"Did she just..." Fred broke off staring at Megan in shock.

"Whoa did you see the power in that!" Lee said. Megan was squatting down next to Michael and was whispering something into his ear. She wiped her bloody knuckles on his shirt and casually made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to George.

"What?" Megan asked at Fred, George, and Lees stares. "You guys act like you never seen anyone punched before."

"I'm so hungry." Megan put food on her plate and asked, "So, what did I miss in the morning classes."

"Nothing much," Fred said as he moved his glance from Megan to the Professor McGonagall who was making her way towards them. "Megan, I'm sorry about deten…"

"Don't worry about it," Megan cut him off. "Already over it. In fact, thanks to you, I got to spend some nice quality time with the prat over there."

Megan pointed at Michael who was now being looked at by Professor Flitwick.

"So you punched him because?"

"Because he called me a filthy mudblood."

"But he calls you a mudblood all the time," Lee said.

"Yeah but he never means it, well except for last night." Megan said. "Maybe it was a little harsh; I mean he did show me this room I have never seen before. I mean, it's not even on the map." Megan whispered the last part.

"Really where?" Fred asked.

"Unfortunately Fred, polishing all those trophies has given me temporarily amnesia on where exactly this room is." Megan said. As she started to stand up, she added. "As much as I like to discuss last night, it looks as if Professor McGonagall is here to take me to the headmaster's office."

Megan left the table just as McGonagall reached it and silently went with her out of the room.

"Well that was bizarre," Lee said.

"I'm just glad the git diverted her attention away from me." Fred said.

"How fortunate," George said, though it was evident that he didn't think it was fortunate at all. The rest of lunch was finished with silence. After lunch, Fred, George, and Lee made their way to the dungeons for double potions.

* * *

Megan sat patiently in the headmaster office for the headmaster to come. As she began to really think about what she just did, the sense of satisfaction she had was slowly fading to resentment. She let the anger control her, just like Michael did, just like her father did. Unconsciously, Megan started to rub her arm. A short while later Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room.

"Miss Pitler, would you like to explain what caused you to punch Mr. Parker?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk.

"He called me a mudblood sir." Megan said staring at his phoenix.

"Did he? And you thought that physically attacking him was a better idea then telling a professor?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

"Had I told a teacher, he would have lost his house five maybe ten house points. Big deal. I just assured myself that he would never call me that again." Megan said.

"While I see you point of view Miss Pitler, I must say I'm disappointed in you. You are one of our top students, you have so much potential, don't waste it." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Now, if you will, follow me to the infirmary."

"Why are we going there?" Megan asked as she followed him out of the office.

"We must asset the damage on Mr. Parker in order to decide on your punishment." Headmaster Dumbledore said ending the conversation.

The two walked in silence the entire way to the hospital wing. Inside, Madam Pomfrey was attending to Michael, whose side of his face was a nasty shade of purple.

"What's the verdict?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Obviously there is some pretty bad bruising and she broke the side of his jaw," Madam Pomfrey said. "I can fix the jaw up in a jiffy, and I have ointments to help with the bruising. He should look good as knew in two… three weeks tops."

"Three weeks!" Michael said.

"Well that's unfortunate," Megan said drawling the attention to her once again.

"Miss Pitler, Is your arm okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"What?"

"Your arm. You have been rubbing it since you entered the hospital wing,"

Megan immediately dropped her arms to her sides. "Oh no Professor, nervous habit. Can I just have my punishment now? As great as missing classes today have been, I rather not miss Professor McGonagall's class,"

"Under the circumstances, I have to say three detentions should be sufficient," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Great, am I dismissed now?" Megan asked. At the headmasters nodded Megan left the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter**

* * *

Professor McGonagall was in the middle of a lecture when Megan entered the room. Every eye immediately turned towards her. Ignoring the stares, Megan sat down in the empty spot between Fred and Angelina. After a couple of seconds, Professor McGonagall regained the attention of her class and the lectured continued.

"So what happen?" Fred whispered.

"Besides breaking Parker's jaw? Nothing much," Megan whispered back. "Oh and I got three detentions."

"Only three?" Angelina whispered.

"Was I talking to you," Megan directed towards Angelina.

"I can't help it if I overheard everything you said."

"I bet you couldn't,"

"Miss Pitler, since you seem so keen on chatting over there would you perhaps like to explain to the class what animagi is?"

"Animagi is using transfiguration to changes oneself into an animal, a wizard or witch that masters the art is called animagus and can change into their specific animal at whim."

"Very good, now it is a long process to become an animagus, one that the ministry highly regulates…"

* * *

As the bell rang signaling the end of the period, Megan started packing up her stuff to leave.

"Miss Pitler, please stay behind for a minute." Professor McGonagall said from her desk.

"See you at dinner," George said as he grabbed his stuff and followed his brother out the door.

"If this is about the Michael incident, I have already been punished." Megan said.

"This is actually about another topic entirely," Professor McGonagall said. "The muggle police have found your father's will. The reading will take place this Saturday and they have requested that you be present to collect what was left to you."

"I don't want anything from him," Megan stated. She had no desire to own anything that belonged to him.

"Regardless you are required to go. You will be at the Headmaster's office at ten o'clock sharp on Saturday morning." Professor McGonagall said. "Now off you go to your next class."

Megan grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

As they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, Fred and George came upon the sight of Megan and Michael talking in hushed whispers at the bottom of stairs. Upon seeing them coming down the stairs, Michael whispered one last thing then walked off down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to know." Megan said. "But on the bright side, I came up with 150 pounds, which if I did my math right, should be around 30 galleons."

"And this affects us how?" George asked.

"We can use it to buy supplies so we can start creating our own stuff," Megan said.

"You told her?" George asked Fred.

"Possibly," Fred replied.

"I thought we were going to wait and tell her together," George said.

"Uh, oops?" Fred said. Trying to move the attention off of him Fred said, "So how did you come up with this sum of money?"

"Early birthday present." Megan said.

"From who?" George asked.

"I never got the chance to ask, but how did the qudditch trials go," Megan asked. Successfully changing the topic, Megan listened to Fred and George the rest of the way to the Great Hall. As they reached the Great Hall, Fred grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her aside.

"Megan, about the detention, no listen," Fred said as Megan started to interrupt. "I shouldn't have ditch you, it was a real shitty thing for me to do,"

"I already told you, I'm over it," Megan said and then added, "Just don't do it again. Ever. Now let's go, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Fred said as he followed her in.

"That's because I don't eat thirty servings at every meal like some people I know," Megan said.

"Touché," Fred said.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Lee found himself wandering aimlessly around the castle. Fred and George were at an early qudditch practice and Megan had opted to take and early morning detention, leaving Lee by himself. Figuring he had nothing better to do, Lee decided to search the castle for hidden passage ways.

After looking for an hour, Lee figured it was time to give up. Classes were going to start soon and he still needed to go get his bag from the tower. Lee leaned against the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, only to find himself flat on his ass behind the statue. Getting up, Lee looked behind him and was surprised to see a hidden pathway. 'Yes!' Lee thought. 'I finally found a passage way!'

* * *

Fred and George were making their way out of the Great Hall when they were ambushed by an excited Oliver Wood.

"Guys, Professor McGonagall pulled me out of class today!" Oliver practically screamed.

"And this excites you how?" George asked.

"Because of the reason she pulled me out," Oliver said squealing with excitement.

Fred and George looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Which was why exactly?"

"I will never get use to that," Oliver commented. He dramatically looked to see if the coast was clear before quietly whispering, "Professor McGonagall found us a Seeker. A first year, Harry Potter. And she assured me that the kid has skill. I am so excited! I can practically feel the cup in my hands. Oh and guys, don't tell anyone, He shall be are secret weapon."

Fred and George watch as Oliver practically skipped away from them.

"Okay, that was slightly weird." George said.

"Yeah, just a tad," Fred agreed.

Fred and George continue on their way to their last class of the day, potions. While both Fred and George were fairly good at potions, dealing with Professor Snape put them both off the subject, which they were pretty sure he did to every non Slytherin. Luckily for their class, they shared it with the Hufflepuffs and not the Slytherin.

"At least we only have to endure and hour of his torture and then we get to have dinner," Angelina said popping up next to Fred. As they were waiting for the Professor Snape to open up the class room, she asked, "Fred you want to be partners today?"

"Umm…" Fred glanced at Megan who just joined the group.

"Hey George, you want to be my partner today?" Megan asked.

"Sure, why not," George said.

"Then I guess that makes us partners," Fred said to Angelina.

"What about me?" Alicia asked Angelina.

"Partner with Lee," Angelina said.

"But…" Alicia protest was interrupted by Professor Snape ushering everyone inside.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. The group split off into separate directions before dinner. Angelina and Alicia headed for the bathroom, while Megan went to go talk to Professor McGonagall. Fred, George, and Lee made their way to the Great Hall.

"So guys, while you were at practice this morning I think I found a secret passage out of the school." Lee said.

"You found another one?" Fred asked. "Working faster."

"Last year it took you almost the whole school year to find one." George said.

"I'll show you guys it after dinner," Lee said as they entered the Great Hall.

"We'll be right back," George said as he spotted Harry Potter. Fred and George hurried over to him. In a low voice George said. "Well done, Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George made their way down the table to where Lee, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting.

"You guys congratulate Potter?" Angelina asked.

"What did Potter do?" Lee asked after Fred and George nodded.

"He became the youngest Seeker of the century." Alicia said.

"But don't tell anyone," Angelina said.

* * *

Megan was on her way out from Professor McGonagall office, when Michael gently pulled her into an empty classroom. "What do you want?"

"I have your money and I'm sorry about your arm," Michael said handing her the money.

"I'm sorry about your face," Megan said. She looked at the money he handed her. "I don't think I can take this,"

"Take it, its insurance that it will never happen again." When Megan didn't look convinced, he added, "Think of it as an investment for your guys' future shop,"

Megan froze. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Michael said grinning. "Plus it's not that hard to deduct, Fred and George only have one thing their good at, and well, they're not the smartest people around."

"They're smart; they just need to put more effort into their work," Megan defended. After Professor McGonagall left her office, they waited a minute before heading down towards the Great Hall.

"Even if they put all their effort into it, they would no where reach your level. Or mine in that manner." Michael said continuing their conversation.

"True, I give you that, but at least they never hit anyone," Megan replied.

"I guess we both fall short in that category."

"I guess we do," Megan said. "Does it hurt?"

"My face? Yes."

"Good, you deserved it," Megan said.

"How was your morning detention?" Michael asked.

"It sucked."

"Good, you deserved it," Michael repeated her words back to her, earning a grin from Megan.

"There might be some hope for you left Michael," Megan said. Michael smiled as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

"I don't understand that girl," Alicia said drawing the group's attention to her. She pointed towards the entrance where a laughing Michael and Megan had just entered the Great Hall. Megan whispered something into Michael's ear. He nodded then walked off towards the Ravenclaw table. Megan rolled her eyes as she made her way to the group's table. Sitting down between Fred and George, Megan began filling her plate.

"What?" Megan asked as know on had touched their food since she sat down.

"What is wrong with you?" Angelina asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Since when do you hang around with Parker?" Fred asked.

"Since I got stuck being in his Herbology group for the semester," Megan snapped.

"Touchy today," Fred said.

"Someone's pmsing," Lee said. Megan reached across the table and smacked him. "Ow!"

"Sensitive much?" Angelina asked. Megan glared at her.

"Hey Megan, Lee thinks he found another passage out of the school," George said trying to stop the fight he could sense brooding.

"Really?" Megan asked Lee.

"Yep, it's real funny how I found it too. I was about to give up when…" Lee said telling everyone the story on how he found the room.

After dinner, Lee showed them the hidden passage way, which was the one they found in their first week, though they didn't let Lee know that. Boost his confidence and all. On their way back to the common room, Megan branched off to head for her second detention.

"Guys, do you have anything planned for her birthday on Saturday?" Lee asked.

"Not yet," George said.

"But it has to be something good. She been really stress lately," Fred said. The three sat in the back corner of the common room planning what they were going to do.

"Well she better enjoy this, considering all the work this is going to be," Lee said as the trio made their way to bed.

"Trust me, she will," Fred said as he closed the curtains around his bed.


End file.
